1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which allows a user to normally play a musical piece with the user's both hands, and applies user's expected chords to the musical piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are electronic musical instruments having a chord detection function which detects chords on the basis of musical performance data generated in accordance with user's musical performance on a keyboard. For example, an electronic musical instrument disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2768233 detects a chord at each beat timing determined in accordance with a predetermined note length of automatic accompaniment and at each timing which is near the beat timing but is away from the beat timing by a certain amount of time without reference to time at which musical performance data is input.
Although the conventional chord detection art allows chord detection during player's piano performance (with both hands), the chord detection is done on the basis of player's piano performance at certain beat timings. Assume that the player plays the arpeggio with the payer's left hand and melody with the player's right hand in a case of detection timing of every two beats in four-four time. Even if the player desires to maintain a chord detected at the first beat (at the top of a bar) until the end of the bar, the conventional chord detection art detects and applies a chord on the basis of keys played at the third beat. That is, the chord applied at the third beat may not be the one that the player desires.